Yasu
by Koori Hime
Summary: A girl trying to find where she belongs
1. High School

Yasu

By: Tsubaki Tama

Summary: A girl trying to find where she belongs

Disclaimer: I don't know

Chapter 1:

High School

Tsu's POV

_"Another lonely night in my life, what a waste"_ A girl of 14 thought to herself. She got picked on in school because she's different, her friend moved away, and her mom's being a bitch. She has too much homework, and the teachers are pounding on her. "Wish I could go back in time" the girl thought sadly. She sat on her window seat, hugging her knees, the moonlight caressing her. Like it was trying to calm her down. She didn't know. This girl; an outcast. She's quiet and can't stand up for herself. _"I'm pathetic"_ came the miserable thought. She hated her dad; so much. Her parents split when she was three. So, her dad was hardly ever around. Her mom found another man. She hated him with all of her being. _"Wish I could move away"_ it was past the girl's bed time, but she wasn't sleepy. Tomorrow was Monday, a beginning of a new week. "_Joy, I get to deal with the assholes, preps, pops, and jocks again!"_ She thought, sarcastically. All she wanted to do was fit in. She forgot her stupid science book at school, she couldn't do her science; she did her other homework instead. I should probably make some introductions here. I'm sorry. My name is Tsubaki Tama. Your average loser and outcast at Shikon High. Her best friend, Misaki Shua goes to her school also. Not very surprising; I get picked on most of the time. They just never know when to leave me alone; they tease me behind my back, laugh at me. I'm different. I hear it all the time. Anyway, I have Shoulder length blond/purple hair, and blue eyes, with glasses. No, not them big dorky glasses; She was just tired of life. She didn't really wanna think about it more. Tsu walked over to her bed, shut off the light, turned on her alarm and went to sleep.

"..BEEP BEEP BEEP…" Came the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over and slammed it off, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was getting light outside for it only being…6am. _"Damn, I fucking hate school"_ I grumpily thought. I didn't know why she had to go. When she could just stay home and read or sleep all day. She merely shrugged and looked at her backpack. _"It's just a grade…I just do it to get a fucking grade…I'm done caring"_ Tsubaki has gym first block, I yank my hair up in a pony and is dressed in a flash. I turn on my laptop and takes out her new book called "Shattered Glass" and she listens to her IPod. She looked at her clock; it read 6:15am. _"Typical of me.__Psh__—"__n__ot very surprising__…"_ she mused annoying. She put her book down and checked her email. Nothing but spam…she then went on Gaia. And her friend was on. She messaged her.

**Morning Shua-kun**

**Morning Wolfie.**

**My fingers are asleep**

**Moron!**

**What?**

**Ready for another day at fucking Shikon High?**

**Not really…**

**Ugh. Join the club**

**Gotta**** go, see you at school**

**Bye.**

I looked at the time again…Still plenty of time. She went out into the cold kitchen, and got out some breakfast. It wasn't much; but those rare moments I actually got some food. I went over to the TV and turned it on Cartoon Network; just to see what was on. By the time I looked at my clock; it was 7am. I sighed. _"Looks like I'll have to get mom up…ugh"_ I thought miserably to myself. I groaned and got up. But I didn't have too; my mother got up by herself. _"Shocking…then again; not very surprising."_ I smirked at that thought. I already had my shoes on. I went to check on my cat, Angel. She was sleeping peacefully. I allowed a small smile on my face. I shook my head and turned to my mom.

"Could you hurry up?"

"I'm not awake yet"

"…"

"Why do you want to leave so early?"

"I have…things to do"

"What-ever"

"Psh"

After she got dressed; be both left and went into the garage. I love snow, and right now; we have 8 inches of white stuff on the ground. _"Wish it would blizzard. Then I wouldn't have to go to school"_ Truth be told, I hate school. People may now me as the "Happy go lucky" or "silly" person in my group. I'm silent in my classes unless I have a question. Other than that; I don't talk. Well, I talk at lunch….by the time I knew it; I was at my high school. I fucking hated it! Another day of shit; I might as well stay after school then.

"Later"

"hnn…"

As I walk up to the building; I see them…I shudder. I hate them. But, nonetheless, I walk in; past the office and student services, and past the stair well; her friend was already there, sitting at their table. I merely grin and walk into the locker bank; and that's when I hear it.. _"Look at that freak!"_ One said to their friends and they all laughed. I closed my eyes and breathed _"Keep talking bitch, you're the real freak around here, motherfucker"_ I thought; angrily to myself. I put my books away, everything away, until my friend joined me.

"Hey sista!"

"Hi Jess"

"What's up?"

"Tired. Nothing more"

"I see"

"yeah"

"I'm going to check my email…later"

I just nodded and walked out of the locker banks. I went over to my table; Shua was already there; drawing away. I smirked, snuck up behind her and said "BOO!" and she screamed…loudly..I winced and laughed. I sat down; nonetheless. I tried to see what she was drawing; she glared at me, I knew it was playful, but all the same…I looked out the window and got caught up in my thoughts. _"What a morning…sighs...I hate gym…kami…"_ I thought sourly to myself. I blinked and watched the sky. I'm lazy today.

"…ey wolf!"

"Wha?" I blinked, confusingly

"You spaced out..again"

"Oh. Sorry Shua"

"Meh. I don't care"

"Ok..I guess" I gave a silent breath. And looked around; our "friends" should be coming by soon. It didn't bother me; but whatever. I glance at the clock; it was 7:30am. I took out my manga called "D.N Angel" it's good. But, I would have rather have my yaoi. I sigh again; Our friend, Yukina came over. Our school is a school for demons, half breeds, and humans. It's just really interesting if you think about it. "_We have all sorts of demons around here in this school, why is it we never have any…mercenaries around here?"_ I curiously thought. "They probably don't want them killing the students" that voice said. I shook my head "_Hmm…good idea, still, I like '__em_." "Course you do…retard" _"Shut up__..ya__ mangy wolf!"_ "Like your one to talk!..I live in you. So, therefore, you just insulted yourself. Haha" _"Shut up"_ I did an anime sweat drop and looked at Shua.

"Ready for gym?"

"Che. Not really"

"I agree"

I couldn't get another word in, because Yukina was talking…

"So, how are you guys!" She's always perky..especially on Monday's…

"Mph. Tired"

"Same"

"Guys; you should be awake!"

"Yukina; shut up!"

"Sit down; your making people look at us."

Yukina is an Ice demon; she hates the summer, but loves the winter. "Just like me…" I quickly thought; More of our friends started coming; like, Ryuk, Rem, Kome. Ryuk and Rem is Goth; fucking sweet. I wear all black, My room is painted black, with red/silver roses. With one big blue rose in the middle. Ryuk has his lip pierced and most people fear him. _"I'm still getting teased...why?"_ Ryuk and Rem are both seniors. Lucky bastards; Kome is a junior; I meet him when we were younger, we go back. It's interesting; if you really wanna think about it. I looked up at the clock again, and the time was..7:45am. I took out my schedule.

Gym

Science

Choir

Lunch

Health

English

I look hard at it; I only have three classes with Shua; one class with Yukina, and I have lunch with Kome. How exciting. I rolled my eyes _"How VERY exciting_" I scoffed to myself. Kome kept looking at me. I didn't get to say anything; the bell rang, We all got up and Kome came over and kissed my cheek. He was gone before I could ask him what the fuck? I let out a deep sigh and made my way to gym. Our locker room smelt like fucking shit. We all got changed; and headed out. All of my gym class consisted of preps, girly girls, and jocks. (Not really surprising) and a few "bad" girls. But, I'm friends with them. Yukina was talking away; you learn to tune her out after a while. That's what I did; I sat on the floor and talked with Shua. The daily announcements came on; I wasn't called down; _"surprising_" I thought, shocked. But, I just shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal. Our gym teacher told us to go into the gym for stretches, and then we would spend a little bit running, then the weight room. I rolled my eyes. "_It won't change anything…what's the point?"_ I asked myself. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Their lookin at ya funny"

"Screw them"

"Glaring now"

"Their assholes"

"Language Tsubaki!"

"Screw you Yukina"

I stormed off; we were in the weight room now; and then the teacher said it was time to go. I got shoved forward by some fucking jock.

"Get out of my way trash" he sneered at me

"Maybe if your big ass wouldn't have taken up the whole parking lot, then maybe you'd have a girlfriend." I sneered right back.

There were "ooo's" and "ahhh's" the jock looked like he was going to rear hand me. The teacher came in and broke it up. Saying that the jock got detention for a week after school and I got off with a warning. I smirked at him, after the teacher left.

"Who's the bitch now?" I leered at him.

He just glared at me and I walked into my locker room. Shua was smirking; "uh oh. Can't be good when she's smirkin like she is" I thought, worriedly to myself. Her gym locker is by mine; I unlocked my locker, and got dressed. Today, I was wearing my baggy tripp pants, boots, long sleeve shirt, and ring. My hair is dyed black with blue. I gathered my books, checked my clothes in the mirror, and left. Shua following suit. Ryuk and Rem were waiting for us. I grinned.

"Trouble Makers"

"Bitch"

"Proud of it!"

"Damn girl!"

"What?"

"I don't know, but the way Kome was lookin at you, man, you gotta be careful"

"Why? I've known Kome all my life"

"Still, never hurts to be careful"

"Sure bout that boys?"

Just then; the bell rang, and Shua went off to her other class. Not before she thwapped me and said "See ya later…Wolfie!" I smirked slightly to myself. _"Some things, they never change"_ I thought to myself. Soon, I was climbing the stair and when I did. I wish I hadn't. Yukina's shit was on the floor and she was getting bullied. I walked up behind the guy, and punched him.

"Get.Away.From.My.Friend!!" I snared out. I started glowing. These guys were merely bat demons. They fled away. I grinned, my fangs glinting in the light. I looked over at Yukina.

"Are you alright?" I quietly asked her; I helped her pick up her books and stuff. She had math next. _"She needs to freeze their asses_""yeah she does, I'm tired of you using my power for minor shit like this Tsu-chan" "_To bad Kori. I'm sorry, but__it's an automatic response_" I know I know." "your going to be late…again" "_Shit!...your right…dammit it all to hell_!" I ran into the classroom; with little to no time to spare. I had science now, I made it to the class without being tardy. _"Oh my god…I'm so shocked__" _ I cockily thought to myself. I took my seat in the back of the class room. "_Ugh. Not more with the periodic table shit!"_ I thought miserably to myself. The teacher says were taking notes. I took out my notebook. We basically took notes the whole class period. _"Finally…"_ I thought. I glanced up at the clock. Nearly time to go to choir. _"I wonder if were watching that stupid movie…or maybe a free day"_ "Yes, that movie is quiet tiring" _"What would you know about it?" _"I can hear your thoughts stupid; That's how I know…and I can also watch" _"I knew that" _"Sure ya did"_"Shut up"_ "Grr." Before I could get another word to Kori in; the bell rang. I packed up my shit and left the classroom. I rushed down the stairs; when I got to my locker bank; I saw Ryuk standing by my locker. He lifted his head and nodded his head; I grinned slightly and hurried up over.

"Hey clown face"

"Hey Wolf"

"Don't you have lunch?"

"I'll walk with you to choir"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Hnn…"I put my books in my locker and grabbed my lunch card. _"I hope it's something good today"_ I hate the school lunch. It's to fucking expensive. I loop my arm with Ryuk's and we push past the crowd of sluts and man whores. We look at each other and chuckle. I loved these moments with Ryuk; I won't admit it. And Ryuk doesn't have a girlfriend. "boyfriend maybe?" _"Not likely__Ryuk-kun isn't gay"_ "Sure?" _"Positive" _ We walk down a little further; when we made it to the room; I let his arm go free and we hugged each other softly. I waved and he nodded and we both went our separate ways. I walk in; no need for folders; I sat in my spot and we could have a free day teacher said "_Joy…"_ I scoffed to myself. After a while, the bell rang; Kome was waiting for me; I didn't do anything; just told him to hurry up and that I'm hungry. We hurriedly walked to get in line; when we did; we both got our food and sat at our regular table. A few laughs, scoffs, and snickers later…lunch was over…Kome took our trays. _"Ugh. Tomorrow's only Tuesday__god fucking dammit"_ I thought angrily to myself. I hated it…I really did. I gathered my books for health class. "_Fun…not…"_ I mumbled softly. My health class mostly had wolf demons in it. People like me; only two pops were in there. They didn't stand a chance..oh, that and Ryuk and Rem were in there also. THAT made me grin. "_not__ going to be picked on in health class today. Not when I have Ryuk and Rem with me__..hehe__"_ I evilly thought to myself. I walked in, and Rem mentioned me over. I rolled my eyes; but nonetheless walked over to them; took my seat and waited for class to start. "_Let the sleep fest start"_ I smugly thought. Ryuk laid his head down and Rem was doodling. I knew they would ask me for my notes later; that's why I always tried to pay attention in this class. I have English next then I can go home; and fucking sleep "_I didn't get much sleep last night…god damn Ryuk was __snorin__' again" _

After the bell rang; we all shuffled out of there, tired as fuck. People had gym next; I smirked "_Psh__. Losers…there going to die in that class"_ I cockily thought. I walked to my locker; the only reason I haven't gotten teased yet is because of Ryuk, Rem, and Yuki. Yuki is also a senior; blond hair, and silver eyes. _"Yuki is a vampire, a weird one at that" _I thought. I grabbed my English stuff and walked in the door. This is the class I like; "Except for choir"_ "I agree, now, shut up and lemme work" _We had some silent reading time. I'm so happy about that; I love to read. I opened my book and got lost in the adventure. Half hour later; the teacher told us to put our books away and that we should take out our grammar. We all took out our grammar and we had to do pages 121 and 122 for homework. _"__joy…__just what I need"_ I thought to myself; I already had a crap load of science to do; and I have a health packet to do. "_Too much"_ I thought. I felt a headache coming on; "That's not good…" _"No…really?!"_"…." We did our grammar; we then had to watch some movie; personally, I wanted to just get lost in my book; but, whatever. We watched the movie till the announcements came on. _"Thank fucking god__" _ I think Ryuk was driving us home. No, where not brother and sister, I stay with him, his parents are dead; Though, Ryuk and Rem are…lovers_ "Not that it bothers me…I love __yaoi__" _"they kept you up…though, you need to put a pillow over Ryuk's face to keep him from fuckin' snorin to much. I hardly got any sleep last night!" _"Join the club Kori…" _ The final bell rang and I burst from the room, pushing people aside, Rem was sitting on the lockers…again. I rolled my eyes. _"__Ryuk's__ probably __doin__ something inappropriate__Again__, not very surprising__" _ I mused to myself. I grabbed the books I needed; shut my locker, told Rem to hurry up and left this hell hole. People shoved other people left and right. I managed to get out safely. _"Surprising."_I thought…kinda shocked. Then again, I guess they didn't want to mess with Rem. I smirked on that one. Ryuk and Yuki were talking when they spotted us.

"Took ya long enough"

"Shut up silver eyes"

"make me"

"You don't want me to"

"Scared?"

"no, just don't want to dust you"

"Whatever…let's get out of this fucking place"

"I agree"

As we all left the building; Shua ran up to us; I nodded at her and stopped to chat.

"Goin home?"

"No…Training…again…"

"Sucks…"

"When do you do yours?"

"Tomorrow…"

"I see…I'll see you later..or call."

"Ja ne"

Shua was gone and I screamed shot gun; I got up front and they got back; Ryuk was driving, while eating an apple. "_I bet he wishes it was Rem's__" _I chuckled quietly about that one. Nobody questioned it at all, that I was thankful for. We drove for a little bit; it had started snowing, I turned on the radio and we all sat in silence. Ryuk took Yuki home; then he took Rem and I to his house. He parked his car and we all got out. _"Sleep" _"Don't you have homework?" _"Shit…I'll do that, then go to bed, I'm so fucking tired Kori" _"Yes, I totally agree with you" _"I'm surprised__" _We all went inside; I had my own room; Ryuk owns a friggin mansion. I had my room, with my own bathroom in the room, a couple of huge windows, walk in closet, a king size bed, a desk, and other things I needed. I walked into my room, tossed my jacket on the chair, changed into my pajamas and logged into my computer. I put my cell on its holder; I took out my science homework. I worked on that for half an hour; I was finished "_Finally!" _I happily thought. I then took out my English homework. Easy shit, if you know what you're doing that is. I worked on that for an hour; I took out my book and listened to my IPod; I think I read for two hours, then I finished up my health really quick; charged up my IPod, turned off the light. The moon was shining down on my bed. The silver pillow cases singing out to the moon. That's what I thought anyway. I don't know; I laid down under the covers, I glanced at my clock; it was only 7pm. _"That's surprising" _ "Shut up and sleep Tsu" _ "mph, sounds like a plan__" _ Kori was asleep within minutes. I let the soft music lure me into a deep sleep that night, under the protective glaze of the moon.


	2. Monday morning fun

Yasu

Chapter 3

Monday morning fun

I awoke to a loud moan; I leapt out of bed, shut off my alarm before it went off and made my way to Rem and Ryuk's room. I smiled evilly and grabbed my video camera. "_Hello Youtube!!"_ I thought evilly. I made my way over to their door and opened it a crack and pointed it at the bed. I heard them moaning and groaning and their alarm went off. I cursed under my breath and made my way back to my room, I shut their door of course. I heard Rem say to Ryuk.

"Think we woke up Tsu?"

"Naw…she's a heavy sleeper"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my clock. It was 6:00am; I put everything back in its spot, turned on my alarm clock, turned off my lights and went back to bed; I waited for Ryuk to wake me up. It wasn't long after I had said that, that Ryuk sauntered in, turned on my light and I moaned in protest.

"Ry! It's too early!"

"Of course!...it's my job!"

"_Yeah…to get fucked so early in the morning that I had to wake up early…bastard" _ I thought sourly; I chuckled and swung my legs from the warmth of my blankets. Ryuk had left and I went to take a shower; I finished up my shower and plugged in my blow dryer and went to get dressed. By the time I was done I was wearing black baggy sweat pants, a short sleeve shirt and a black sweater. I was wearing my shoes also. I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth. It was only 6:30am. I decided to boot up my laptop; I went on Gaia when Yukina YIM'd me.

**GirlyGirl: Hey Tsu!!**

**IcePrincess: What do u want?**

**GirlGirl: Cranky?**

**IcePrincess: A little…why?**

**GirlyGirl: Just wondering…that's all…I guess I'll see you at school**

**IcePrincess: Yeah…whatever**

_**GirlyGirl has left the chat**_



I sighed and grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs and grabbed an apple and headed for the door;

"Let's go!"

"ok ok…what's your hurry?"

"I don't really have one…"

"Uh huh"

"Just shut up and drive Rem"

"Yes Ma'am…"

As we drove off to school in silence, I had just bitten into my apple before I heard Ryuk whine

"Can I have your apple?"

"what the hell for?!"

"I forgot to grab one…"

I sighed and slapped my forehead, but I gave up my breakfast anyway; I tossed the apple at him.

"Enjoy bitch…you owe me!"

"yadda yadda"

"Ry—"

When we got to school we saw cops and hospital people and kids around the entrence. I ran out and found Suki.

"What the hell?!"

"Miko hung herself out by the basketball court"

"What?...why?"

"Nobody know's…it's such a sad event"

"I guess…hey, is there still school?"

"I don't think so.."

Just then…the principal came out.

"STUDENTS! LISTEN UP! DUE TO THE UNFORTUNATE EVENTS…SCHOOL WILL BE CANCLED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"



All you could hear were cheers of joy; I ran back to the car and Rem let me drive; Even though I could drive on my own, I shrugged it off and sped off into the streets.

"Whatcha wanna do?"

"Go to the mall?"

"Hmm…let's go meet up with Candi, Ryu and Kome"

"Hey…let's go up to that big mall…I forget where it is"

"I agree…but first, I have to go home and grab some things"

"We do too…"

"Figured as much…"

We drove home until I turned on the CD player to _UVERworld: Shamrock_ I loved that song, I turned it up and sang along. We came to our turn off and I turned and sped all the way home. Once we had reached home, I turned off the car and I jogged into the house. I grabbed my bag; I looked at the picture of my mom and I; I sighed, when she died, Ryuk took me in and it's been like that ever since.


End file.
